invisible
by Nameless Pierrot
Summary: Bahkan jika ingatan itu terus membayangi hidupnya, asalkan kedua orang ini terus menemaninya, barangkali Horikawa masih bisa menahan perasaan sesak di dadanya itu. / Reincarnation! AU [Kunihiro Kyodai]


Setelah terbangun dari koma, Horikawa berubah.

Remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun ini jadi sering melamun dan lebih pendiam dari sebelumnya. Terkadang menangis tiba-tiba. Dia tak pernah menjawab jelas ketika ditanya kenapa, selalu memberikan jawaban yang sama.

Berdua dalam kamar rawat Horikawa Kunihiro, sepi, Yamanbagiri sedari tadi hanya memerhatikan adiknya melihat pemandangan luar. Setengah jam berlalu sejak kedatangannya dan masih tak ada obrolan. Itu karena si pemuda berambut pirang tak pandai memulai percakapan. Biasanya Horikawa yang memulai lebih dulu, menanyakan hal random untuk memecah kesunyian ini.

Rasanya canggung.

Setelah beberapa saat, menyadari mata kakaknya yang mengawasinya. Perhatian Horikawa akhirnya beralih pada kakaknya.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan banyak hal. Tidak perlu cemas, Kak." Sudut bibirnya tertarik, sedikit. Dia tahu adiknya berusaha tersenyum. Senyum cerah yang menenangkan seperti dulu, namun nampaknya gagal total. Kali ini senyumnya malah membuat Yamanbagiri bertambah khawatir.

Pikiran apa yang membuatnya memasang wajah sedih seperti itu? Mata yang seolah menerawang jauh, membuat usianya terlihat bertambah beberapa ratus tahun. Seperti dia memikul beban yang amat berat di pundaknya. Mungkin caranya melihat agak berlebihan, tapi begitulah Yamanbagiri mendeskripsikan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Pasalnya, Horikawa dikenal sebagai anak yang ceria. Ia tak pernah cerita masalah apapun makanya kakak-kakaknya menganggap dia tak memiliki masalah. Itu berarti kehidupan remajanya tenang dan bahagia, kan? Karena Yamanbagiri dan Yamabushi merasa Horikawa adalah anak yang terbuka, dan yakin jika sesuatu menganggu pikirannya, dia akan cerita langsung tanpa ditanya. Saat makan malam bersama saja, biasanya dia yang memulai obrolan di meja makan tentang hari-harinya di sekolah. Kebanyakan tentang Kane-san, kakak kelas yang amat dikaguminya. Sampai saat ini, Yamanbagiri masih bingung apa bagusnya anak itu sampai mendapat begitu banyak perhatian adiknya?

[Tidak, Yamanbagiri tidak iri, okay. Hanya risih saja...]

Sebaliknya, dia akan langsung tahu ketika salah satu kakaknya dalam mood yang buruk atau dalam masalah dan mengambil insiatif untuk menghibur mereka. Dia tak menanyakan, dan malah membuat candaan, lalu menunggu mereka menceritakan sendiri. Baik Yamanbagiri dan Yamabushi sudah hapal kebiasaan adik bungsu mereka.

Apa asumsi mereka selama ini keliru?

Yamanbagiri membalas, "Apapun itu... jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Semua akan baik-baik saja, Horikawa. Kau... hanya harus sembuh." Hanya itu kalimat penghibur terbaik yang terpikirkannya saat ini.

Tak ada jawaban. Horikawa kembali pada aktivitas sebelumnya. Terlihat merenungkan sesuatu.

"Aku hanya ingin kau sembuh dan kembali seperti dulu," tambah Yamanbagiri dalam hati. "Aku janji tidak akan mengeluh jika harus mendengar ocehan tentang Kane-sanmu lagi."

Yang Yamanbagiri inginkan hanyalah melihat Horikawa yang periang.

.

.

.

Kebetulan saat itu Yamanbagiri sedang mengunjungi saudaranya sepulang dari kuliah. Saat membuka sedikit pintu ruang adiknya, ia mendengar obrolan dari dalam. Yamabushi yang sedang mengobrol entah dengan siapa. Dia mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka, melihat tepatnya siapa teman mengobrolnya. Apa ada orang lain yang sedang menjenguk?

Tidak ada. Hanya Yamabushi dan Horikawa yang tak sadarkan diri.

Oh. Kakaknya sedang mengobrol dengan Horikawa. Meski obrolan mereka hanya berjalan satu arah.

" _Ka ka ka_!" Tawa aneh kakaknya terdengar. "Lihat siapa yang datang, Horikawa. Yamanbagiri!"

Ketahuan, Yamanbagiri tak perlu menyembunyikan diri lebih lama dan tanpa ragu membuka lebar pintu, melangkah masuk mendekati keduanya. "Halo, Yamabushi-niisan, Horikawa..."

"Sini sini! Kebetulan. Duduk sini dan gantikan aku temani Horikawa dulu ya. Aku ingin beli minum dulu. Haus." Yamabushi berdiri, kemudian mengarahkan tubuh Yamanbagiri agar duduk di bangku tempatnya sebelumnya.

Bangku yang didudukinya hangat. Jelaslah. Yamanbagiri tebak dia sudah mengoceh lama sejak duduk di sini.

"Mau nitip?"

"Boleh. Teh saja kak, tolong."

"Ok!"

Tunggu, kenapa kakaknya berada di sini? Ini kan masih jam kerja! Yamanbigiri baru sadar. Baru ingin bertanya, tapi sosok kakaknya sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Ia menghela napas. "Jangan bilang dia bolos lagi... huh."

Tapi dia belum mendapat panggilan dari sekretarisnya. Biasanya, Kasen-san akan langsung menghubunginya pertama kali untuk menanyakan keberadaan kakaknya itu jika Yamabushi tak ada di kantor (entah kenapa Yamabushi pasti akan mem-blacklist sementara nomor telepon sekretarisnya itu jika sedang kabur dan tak ingin direpotkan dengan kerjaan kantor). Yamanbagiri akan menelepon kakaknya, menanyakan keberadaannya (karena dia tak akan pernah mem-blacklist nomor adik-adiknya), lalu melaporkannya kepada Kasen-san. Di akhir, Yamabushi akan kembali menghubunginya, mengecapnya pengkhianat, sambil menangis.

Seperti biasa, tidak seperti kakaknya yang aktif, dia akan duduk manis di sana, menungguinya siapa tahu adiknya akan sadar. Lebih baik ketika dia membuka mata ada orang yang dikenalnya menemani kan?

Yamanbagiri kuat duduk diam di sana bahkan sampai berjam-jam. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari tangan yang terpasang selang infus. Tak jarang sampai ketiduran. Tapi Ketika ia terbangun pun, adiknya masih dalam kondisi yang sama.

Kronologisnya, beberapa hari yang lalu sekolah Horikawa mengadakan perkemahan musim panas selama tiga hari di hutan. Di hari kedua, Yamabushi mendapat telepon dari panitia penyelenggara bahwa Horikawa mengalami kecelakaan. Adiknya itu terpeleset dan jatuh ke jurang. Untungnya jurangnya tak begitu dalam. Tapi tetap saja luka yang diterima cukup parah, sampai membuatnya sempat kritis dan jatuh koma. Kepalanya terbentur bebatuan di sana.

Hari ini adalah hari ke-20 sejak Horikawa tak sadarkan diri. Hari ini pula, untuk pertama kalinya Yamanbagiri melihat jari-jari yang selama ini tak bergerak, menunjukan tanda kehidupan. Sontak ia langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya, membuat kursinya jatuh. Yamanbagiri memperhatikan wajah adiknya, dan benar saja, kelopak mata itu yang selama ini tertutup rapat mulai bergerak-gerak. Sampai netra berwarna biru itu terlihat, Yamanbagiri masih mematung tak percaya.

Saat pandangan mereka dipertemukan dan terkunci beberapa saat, Yamanbagiri panik bukan main ketika mendapati air mata mengalir dari matanya.

"Y-yamabushi-niisan!"

.

.

.

Horikawa Kunihiro bisa melihat masa lalu seseorang.

Ketika pertama kali sadar, dan wajah pertama yang dilihatnya adalah kakak tengahnya, Yamanbagiri, air mata otomatis mengalir di wajah pucat bungsu Kunihiro.

Itu karena Horikawa bisa melihat bagaimana kakaknya mati dulu.

Kemudian, Yamabushi-niisan datang, membuatnya mendapat visi lain yang tak kalah menyakitkan. Hanya dengan melihat, dia bisa membayangkan seperti apa rasa sakitnya.

Dia menangis setiap dia melihat pantulan dirinya dalam cermin. Jadi itulah mengapa dia takut air dan tak bisa berenang...

Tidak semua bisa dia lihat, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka adalah kenalannya. Yang membuat si bungsu Kunihiro merasakan pukulan yang cukup kuat.

Tidak hanya itu, Horikawa bisa melihat beberapa potongan ingatan mereka di masa lalu ketika dia berkontak langsung dengan orang yang bersangkutan.

Ternyata kita hanyalah pedang yang pernah diberi kesempatan untuk mengecap bagaimana hidup seperti manusia. Bagaimana merasakan kehangatan, juga rasa sakit. Memiliki perasaan, pun cinta.

Dalam bentuk manusia, para pedang itu jadi memiliki dan menyadari perasaan mereka terhadap pedang lainnya, baik partner bertarung bersama tuan lama, atau afeksi yang baru muncul ketika diri mereka berubah wujud.

Perasaan Horikawa, selalu tertuju pada satu orang. Baik saat dia menjadi pedang, manusia, bahkan sampai saat ini. Pada Izuminokami Kanesada.

.

.

.

Yamabushi pernah menyuarakan kekhawatirannya terhadap Horikawa kepada dokter yang menangani adiknya. Perubahan adiknya dari ceria menjadi pemurung seperti sekarang juga mempengaruhi Yamanbagiri. Dia bisa merasakan aura gloomy yang mengitari adik pertamanya. Tolong, dalam kondisi biasa saja, adiknya itu sudah gloomy, ditambah kondisi Horikawa yang mengkhawatirkan membuat adiknya jadi berkali lipat gloomy. Membuat orang ragu untuk mendekatinya.

Dr. Ishikirimaru menyarankan Yamabushi agar membawa adik bungsunya itu ke psikiater.

"Aku punya kenalan psikiater hebat. Dia lulusan S3 terbaik di Jerman. Kalau kau mau, akan kuberikan kontaknya padamu."

.

.

"Aku tidak gila, Yamabushi-niisan." Jawaban instan. "Aku tidak mau ke mana-mana. Aku... tidak apa-apa. Sudah kubilang kalian jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku..." tambahnya, jelas terdengar ragu di akhir. Tapi ia tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya.

Horikawa tidak boleh memberitahu siapa-siapa tentang apa yang dilihatnya. Biarkan ini menjadi rahasia dirinya dan Tuhan. Menceritakannya hanya akan membuatnya dicap tidak waras. Tidak akan ada yang percaya dengannya pula...

Bukan berarti ia meragukan dua kakaknya untuk mempercayainya. Mungkin mereka akan mendengarkan Horikawa, tapi mendengarkan belum tentu menerima. Sesuatu yang tak bisa mereka lihat, sesuatu yang hanya Horikawa bisa melihatnya, ditambah tidak masuk akal. Pasti akan sulit menerimanya.

Ia juga tak ingin membuat saudaranya terus-terusan khawatir. Melihat Yamanbagiri-niisan yang terlihat tiga kali lebih depresi dari biasanya saja sudah buruk. Yamabushi-niisan mungkin terlihat biasa-biasa saja di luar, tetap berisik dan bersemangat. Tapi ia tau kakaknya pasti sedang memikirkan banyak hal.

Hanya saja... ia tak bisa mengontrol emosinya saat ini. Dirinya yang sekarang sangatlah sensitif.

 _Get hold of yourself, Horikawa Kunihiro!_

.

.

Dua kakaknya saling berpandangan.

Yamanbagiri yang maju kali ini, memegang tangan adiknya yang sedang mencengkram selimut putih kuat. Horikawa mendongak. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia terbangun, ia melihat kakak keduanya tersenyum _tulus_ kepadanya. "Kami tidak akan memaksa jika kau tidak mau, Horikawa," katanya lembut. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, oke?"

"...T-terima kasih, Yamanbagiri-niisan..." Setengah menyesal Horikawa menjawab. Berusaha membalas senyum tulus kakaknya namun nampaknya masih gagal.

Yamanbagiri meletakkan tangan kanannya sambil membelai lembut helai kecoklatan adiknya. Wajahnya—anehnya—masih belum berubah, wajah yang penuh pengertian. Jarang sekali Horikawa melihat kakak keduanya itu setenang ini…

Horikawa kembali menundukkan pandangannya.

Seingatnya, ataupun di masa lalu, kakaknya selalu memasang ekspresi datar atau tertutup. Ketika dalam pertarungan di antara hidup dan mati, hanya ada keseriusan di wajah tampan tanpa cacat itu. Dia adalah seorang yang tidak pandai mengekspresikan perasaannya, menurut sang adik.

Pemandangan seperti ini hanya ingin membuatnya kembali ingin menangis. Sadar ia telah membuat khawatir dua kakaknya. Ia juga inginnya melupakan perasaan itu, tapi semua ingatan dan rasa sakit, baik miliknya maupun kakaknya masih sangat membekas. Dadanya kembali sesak. Air mata sudah berada ujung mata, mengancam jatuh.

Tapi sedetik berikutnya, tangan besar kakaknya membungkus tangan Horikawa. Ia baru menyadari sedari tadi dirinya masih menggenggam erat selimut putih yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya. Merasakan kehangatan akibat kontak kakaknya membuatnya akhirnya merileks.

"Horikawa… Maafkan kakak ya. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu. Tentu saja kau tidak gila."

Yamabushi bertekuk lutut, dari sudut pandang ini akhirnya dia dapat melihat jelas wajah adik bungsunya yang hampir menangis. Otomatis rasa bersalah langsung menyerbu dirinya tanpa ampun. Tidak menyangka ide ini akan membuat adiknya semakin tertekan.

…namun, apa yang diinginkan Yamabushi hanyalah kesembuhan Horikawa. Semua ini dilakukannya demi mengembalikannya ke dirinya yang lama.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yamabushi-niisan. Maaf karena aku telah membuatmu khawatir. Yamanbagiri-niisan juga, tidak usah terlalu memikirkanku. Kau juga membuat kakak khawatir tahu,"

"A-apa? Kenapa aku juga?" Yamanbagiri terbata. Melirik pada kakaknya yang sekarang tersenyum tapi terlihat keringat mengalir dari dahinya.

Yamabushi bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya, "Ka ka ka! Horikawa memang hebat!" ia tertawa khas.

"Apa hanya aku yang tidak mengerti di sini?"

Bahkan jika ingatan itu terus membayangi hidupnya, asalkan kedua orang ini terus menemaninya, barangkali Horikawa masih bisa menahan perasaan sesak di dadanya itu..

"Coba tebak, Horikawa, dokter bilang empat atau lima hari lagi kau sudah bisa pulang! Apa kau tidak rindu dengan rumah?"

"Tentu saja aku merindukannya!"

.

* * *

Fin~

* * *

.

 **Note:**

Fanfic ini dibuat berdasarkan fetish dan karena saya suka Kunihiro-kyoudai （＾ｖ＾ )

Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
